


Love or revenge?

by cat_lover5



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_lover5/pseuds/cat_lover5
Summary: Albedo is saved by Ben.Ben reveals his true colors to Albedo.;
Relationships: Albedo/Ben Tennyson
Kudos: 5





	1. Profit

Profit

After Albedo escaped Vilgax's ship, he found himself in a different to him world. Some humans captured him, and he was in a human traffic program.  
-I am not familiar with this! :Albedo said to himself. The galvan in human form is currently in a cage, wrists bound behind him, and the most embarrassing part: he had to wear silly Indian clothes, that hide absolutely nothing! Albedo didn't struggle. He was going to escape soon enough. He and his capture were going inside a building. Very soon Albedo heard from his captors "how much he would cost."  
-Red eyes, white hair, pale skin, you'd cost me a fortune, boy! :A tall, blonde man said, whit a smirk.  
After that, Albedo was taken to a stage, and two people who were standing on both sides of him, pulled the clothes off, and pushing him down. Albedo fell, and the two guys pulled his legs apart.  
-As you can all see, he is indeed a virgin, so, his price will be triple! 3 000 000! Someone shouted 6 000 000, another one said 12 000 000, but, a certain someone suggested 300 000 000! Someone familiar!  
-It's Tennyson! :A voice shouted. Everyone turned to see the legend.  
-Will you take 300 000 000 for him? :Ben said, not removing his gaze from Albedo. Albedo, on the other hand started to feel dizzy and his grip on reality loosen. "It might have something to do with what that guy gave me before the auction!" Once Tennyson bought Albedo, he laid him down gently on his bed, for a closer look. Albedo was sweating, so Ben lowered the temperature in his room. "Goodness, he looks very hot in these clothes" Ben thought. He sat on the edge of the bed, and leaned close to kiss the pale copy! Albedo felt the kiss whit his heart, and he kissed back the person who he hates the most! Ben, realizing Albedo was awake, couldn't hold himself, and deepend the kiss. Both tongues were dancing in the Albino's mouth. One of Albedo's hand moved up to Ben's back. "I can't open my eyes!" Albedo panicked, but, he was distracted by the person who was kissing him with such love and passion. When Ben Tennyson finally stopped whit the kissing, he started talking to Albedo.  
-You know, Albedo, I really didn't liked it when you showed up on my planet, whit my face. But, when that feedback happened, when your eyes turned red, when your hair turned white... You told me, I ruined your body, but, I think, that it's an improvement! :Albedo is listening. He never felt this guilty for hating Ben Tennyson. He wanted to say something, apologize, to be honest for once, to ask for forgiveness. Tennyson continued:  
-I never wanted to fight you, I didn't want to be enemies either! Please, Albedo, please forgive me, forgive me for everything I said and done to you! :Ben began kissing his copy again, and Albedo finally opened his (beautiful) eyes!  
-Albedo! You are awake! Can I get you something? :Ben knew Albedo heard him, but, he didn't expect to open his eyes until tomorrow.  
-Water... Please! :Albedo begged. Ben got up and went for water. After 5 minutes, he returned with a tray. Aside from water, Ben got him some sandwiches, and a cupcake. Of course, Albedo was surprised at the gesture, but he only said "thank you". When Albedo was finished eating, he said:  
-Ben, I heard everything you said! I would like to apologize, too! I am sorry for the way I treated you and your friends! Everything I said to you, I directed to myself, as well! Every time I say "I hate you!" or "It's your fault!" , I meant "I hate myself" and "It's my fault!". I am really sorry... for everything!  
-It's fine, Albedo! :Ben said, and out of nowhere, he asked:  
-Can I kiss you? :He placed his hand on Albedo's left cheek, looking directly at the red eyes in front of him. -I was going to ask the same question, but you beat me to it! :Ben just smiled and leaned close to Albedo for a kiss. They kissed for a long time, but, Albedo wanted something more. So, he tried pulling Ben even more closer, only to be rejected by him.  
-You are in no condition for "that"! Get some rest, restore your energy, then, we'll do "it"! :Ben pulled the sheets over Albedo, and started walking towards the door, until he heard his name:  
-Ben? Can you please stay with me, at least until I fall asleep?  
-Sure! :Ben said, and he sat down on the bed, caressing Albedo's cheek, ever so slowly. Eventually, Albedo fell asleep, and Ben leaned forward for the last time to kiss him on the cheek!  
-Goodnight, my fallen angel, sleep well!


	2. Self-Satisfaction

Self-satisfaction

Ben and Albedo were getting along well now. One thing still lingered in the air:  
"Why didn't they just DO IT?"  
One time, Albedo asked:  
-Ben, we have confessed our mutual feelings for each other, right?  
-Yes! :Ben answered.  
-Then, why haven't you claimed me, yet? :Albedo asked.  
-Things like that happen naturally! Don't rush it! :Ben was blushing red right now.  
-Hm! :was Albedo's only answer to that.  
Ben was heading out, so, before he left, he gave Albedo a deep kiss.  
"What the Hell am I doing? I'm supposed to show him how much I care about him! I should give him flowers, once I get back!"  
Albedo took a bath, while thinking about Ben's words. For a brief moment, there was a thought of self-satisfaction: "What if... I just???"  
Albedo looked himself in the mirror.  
-It won't hurt to try! :He stated. Albedo lifted his fingers to his mouth, and sucked on them. From something that small, he got hard enough. Albedo moved his fingers into his slid. "This really isn't that bad!" :Albedo told himself. One hand in his slid, the other moved to his cock. Albedo stretched, and stretched his inner thighs. He found a sweet spot for him to play with. "This is amazing!" Albedo continued to satisfy himself, and he picked up the pace. He began to pay attention to his cock: He moved his hand up and down the staff. Slowly and steady. Then, Albedo picked up the pace. He was thinking of Ben Tennyson. Albedo continued to play around with himself a good 15 minutes. He shot his head backwards before cumming in the bath. Albedo tried a second time, but he failed. -I think I should clean this up! :He said to himself.  
*Meanwhile  
Ben was still thinking about the conversation with Albedo. A car pulled near him. Kevin 11.  
-'Sup, Tennyson? :Kevin asked. Ben replied: -Nothing, you?  
-I'm going to be honest with you, Ben! Gwen wants us to do "it", but, I want to give her time. What if she regrets it? :Kevin said.  
-Well, do you love her? If so, why wait? :Tennyson replied. -Thanks for the advice! :Kevin said.  
"God, I'm such a hypocrite! Why?" Tennyson picked up the pace, and he was home right after Albedo fell asleep on their shared bed. Ben got closer to his lover. "He smells so good! Tomorrow, you will be mine, my love!" Ben promised.


	3. Love

Tennyson was helping Albedo undress himself. He loved the way his hair went back down again. The two teens exchanged deep kisses, deep breaths, and moans. Ben was an amazing kisser. Albedo was lucky to have someone who knows how to make out like this. Ben guided Albedo to sit on the bed, while he unzipped Albedo's pants. He removed his boxers as well. Albedo leaned back with his hands, while Ben was doing his best blow job. Tennyson used his lips, mouth, and throat to satisfy his beloved lover. Five minutes of the perfect blow job, Albedo cummed in Ben's mouth. -You are very delicious, Albedo! :Ben stated the obvious. Albedo had nothing to say about that comment. -Turn around! Lie on your stomach! :Albedo obeyed. Tennyson continued to penetrate Albedo from behind. A few more minutes pass and Ben cummed in his boxers. Then, Ben laid on top of Albedo, pushing two fingers in the other's mouth. Albedo knew what to do with them, so he liked them, coating them in saliva. Meanwhile, Tennyson had removed his boxers, freeing his cock. It was ready, but it had to wait a little longer. Ben removed his fingers from Albedo, and he pushed them straight up in Albedo's ass. Albedo made a soft moan of pleasure. Ben found the sweet spot in seconds. Albedo felt the fingers inside him, and he started pumping his dick. Albedo was enjoying this more than he should, and Ben knew that. -Relax! It's going to hurt a little. :Ben warned Albedo. Albedo gripped the bedsheets under him. Ben entered Albedo without unneeded teasing. Albedo gave a small cry from pleasure and pain. This continued for a solid fifteen minutes. When both of them were almost finished, they both cummed hard. Albedo screamed at the sensation of being filled with sperm. Ben was quieter. He wanted to hear Albedo's screams of pure lust. Both males were pretty exhausted from the act, Albedo wanted a second round, but, Ben was satisfied with the ending of the act. -Later, love! Right now, I want to watch your crimson red eyes, and hug you tight! :Ben said to his beautiful lover. They both laid to their sides, watching each other. Albedo pulled himself closer to Ben's chest, listening to his beating heart. Ben wrapped his arm around Albedo's waist, and Albedo pushed his hand into Ben's, fingers tangled. Both fell asleep exactly at 1:45 in the morning. Before having sex with Albedo, Ben turned off the communicator, so nobody would distract them. On the other side of Bellwood, Rook is trying to contact Ben. Nothing happened!


	4. NOTHING

Rook was talking to Ben about not picking up the communicator.   
-Ben, I really needed your help!   
-Chill! You did "great" whitout my help, why bother contacting me!? :Ben asked. He didn't ask for a "new partner".   
-What were you doing... :Rook started, but was cut off by Ben.   
-Doesn't matter what I was doing, you are nothing to me! Don't you ever call me "partner", 'cuz I'm not! You are just another burden on me! Why can't you get it!? YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!!! :Ben finally snapped. Rook was clearly heartbroken about that statement.   
-This conversation is over! :Ben quickly said, before Rook could say something. Ben turned around and left Plumber HQ. He was heading home, to see Albedo. Albedo was helping Ben with the chores. When Albedo heard Ben coming home, he rushed to give him a long and deep kiss. Ben pulled away from his lover:   
-Not now, Albedo! Rook and I had an argument, and it ended just like I wanted to. But, my head is killing me! :Ben said while rubbing his head.   
-What was the argument about? :Albedo questioned, stepping back.   
-Nothing much! :Ben brushed it off.   
-Now, where were we? :Ben pulled Albedo by the waist and kissed him hard. Albedo responded by kissing back and wrapping his arms around Ben's neck. Ben pushed Albedo next to a wall. Albedo raised one of his legs, letting Ben know how much he was turned on. Ben started kissing Albedo on the neck, Albedo let out some gasps and moans. Ben unzipped Albedo's pants, and they fell down. Ben moved his hand to the base of Albedo's cock, keeping a slow and steady rate, for now. Albedo came hard in Ben's hand. Ben licked his hand clean.   
-You are very delicious! :Ben stated. Albedo blushed. Then, Ben removed his pants, and his cock was revealed. Albedo performed an excellent handjob, and Ben came as well. -Nice job, love! :Ben praised Albedo. Then, Ben kneels in front of Albedo's cock, and said:   
-Ready to see stars, Albedo? :Albedo only nodded, and Ben started sucking, kissing and licking Albedo's dick. Albedo pressed his back on the wall, while gasping and moaning at the sensation. While sucking on Albedo's cock, Ben had inserted his fingers in Albedo's ass. While sucking, Ben moved his fingers in and out of Albedo's ass, causing friction. Albedo came hard inside Ben's mouth, and Ben swallowed it all up. By now, both jackets and shirts were on the ground. Albedo was tired, but he wanted more. Luckily for him, Ben wasn't finished with Albedo!   
-Turn around! :Ben command, Albedo obeyed. Ben continued to prepare Albedo for the real thing! Ben finally found Albedo's sweet spot, and remembered it. When he was done with the fingers, Ben finally inserted his cock. Albedo pushed himself on the wall. Ben started slow, but, after a few minutes, Albedo wanted faster. So Ben picked up the pace. He started hitting Albedo at his sweet spot, and Albedo started moaning even louder than before. Albedo came against the wall, but Ben wasn't ready yet. Ben continued to thrust in and out. In and out. In and out. Until Ben came inside Albedo's ass, however, he didn't pull out. He stayed in Albedo, kissing his porcelain neck and back. Eventually, Ben pulled away from Albedo.   
-That was amazing! :Albedo said, now tired.   
-What do you mean "was"? :Ben asked, sounding a little different than yesterday.   
-I'm not done with you, Albedo! :Ben pulled Albedo by the hair, and dragged him to the table.   
-Lie down here! :Ben pointed to the table.   
-Are sure you...   
*SMACK*  
Ben slapped Albedo across his face.   
-Don't ever question me again, Albedo! :Ben said, and he forced Albedo onto the table.   
-Lift your legs! Now! :Albedo didn't understand what was going on, but he quickly obeyed. Ben trusted inside Albedo whiteout any warning! Albedo didn't like this side of Ben. Albedo didn't felt please anymore. He felt pain. Ben was not behaving normally. Ben was thrusting so hard, he finally got Albedo to bleed.   
-So, you finally bled! :Ben said.   
-Your much prettier when you are scared of me! :That hit Albedo right in the heart. Albedo was clearly upset about those words, and Ben continued to taunt him:   
-Did you really think I loved you, Albedo? You made me miserable with your attacks and everything! The time you and Vilgax captured my friends, forcing me to choose between them and the Omnitrix! When you pretended to be me, and Rook believed you! When you attacked Azmut's home, I had to fight Vilgax to save his planet! Now here you are... A bleeding, naked mess, who thinks he's loved. Pathetic! :Albedo collected enough courage to say:   
-I thought you forgave my sins? You told me, that you loved me! What changed? :New traces of tears streamed from Albedo's eyes. Ben grabbed Albedo by his chin, and said:   
-For someone who is smarter than humanity, you sure are a fool, Albedo! I NEVER LOVED YOU!!! I only pretended to be in love with you, just so you could feel pain, as well! :Albedo didn't want to believe it, so he tried to get away from Tennyson's grip. Ben hit him again, this time, Albedo had a blue eye. Albedo fell to the ground. He began to cry:   
-Nice plan, Tennyson! I really fell for it! You must have been planning this for a while? :Albedo did his best to sound better than he feels.   
-No! :Ben said.   
-I thought about it when Rook and I were investigating some illegal human trafficking. Albedo's heart continued to break, whit every word Tennyson said.   
-Will you let me go now? You had your fun with me...   
*SMACK*  
That was Tennyson, who had kicked Albedo in the ribs.   
-No, Albedo! I paid 300 000 000 for your body! Now, you belong to me, like it or not! :Ben replied to Albedo.   
-Now, clean up this mess, while I take a shower! Albedo only nodded. Ben went to take a shower. Albedo cleaned up his mess, but he noticed that Ben had forgotten his communicator. Albedo dressed up, and contacted Plumber HQ:   
-This is Albedo! I request... Help! I am currently in Tennyson's house! Please! He is keeping me against my will! Whoever is listening... Save me!  
Ben was still under the shower when some Plumbers burst into the house. Albedo was overjoyed for their help. Tennyson finally came to check on Albedo, he was arrested. Albedo gave an interview on how he was treated by Tennyson. Bellwood was divided into two groups "SAVE ALBEDO" and "PROTECT BEN 10". There was a trial in 10 days. Albedo gave DNA to prove, he was raped. Albedo won the trial, and he contacted Azmut, begging him to take him back home. Eventually, the great thinker returned Albedo his Galvan form, and he returned him back home. Before Tennyson was out of jail.

The End


End file.
